Royal Jelly
Royal Jelly is an item that can be found in the form of a token on the map, received as quest rewards and by valid codes, or purchased from various shops or dispensers. When used on a bee, it turns it into either a Rare, Epic, Legendary, Mythic, Gifted Rare, Gifted Epic, Gifted Legendary or Gifted Mythic. The probabilities are a 70% chance of getting a Rare, 27% chance of getting an Epic, 3% chance of getting a Legendary and a 0.004% (1 in 25,000) chance of getting a Mythic. There is also a 0.4% (1 in 250) chance that using a Royal Jelly will result in a Gifted Bee. Royal Jelly does not necessarily turn a bee into a "higher" rarity. For instance, if you use it on a Legendary bee, you have the same 70% chance of getting a Rare bee as if you had used it on a Basic Bee. As of the 4/17 update, Royal Jelly tokens are back to their original spots. Methods of Obtaining There are a total of 18 methods of obtaining Royal Jelly. # One Royal Jelly can be earned every 4 hours by completing one of Brown Bear's quests. Other bears give Royal Jelly less frequently. # There is a Royal Jelly Shop near the Red HQ, where you can buy a Royal Jelly for 100,000 honey initially. The price will increase by 2,500 honey each purchase until capping at 1,000,000 honey. # A Royal Jelly Dispenser near the Slingshot, Clover Field, Noob Shop, and Dandelion Field dispenses them for 6 tickets each while also giving 10x haste # Royal Jelly can be purchased singly or in 10-packs from the Robux Shop. It costs 45R$ for one Royal Jelly and 300R$ for 10 Royal Jellies. # Defeating mobs like the King Beetle and Tunnel Bear may yield Royal Jelly. # Royal Jellies can be found in different hidden and/or hard to reach locations. These jellies can only be obtained once (in other words, they do not respawn). # Certain codes. #* Tornado (Gives 1 Royal Jelly) (Valid). #* 4MilMembers (Gives 1 Royal Jelly) (Valid). # Royal Jelly can be obtained using the dispenser in the Star Hall every 22 hours. The number of Royal Jellies obtained depends on how many Gifted Bees you have. # Finishing the Ant Challenge will yield at least 2 Royal Jellies with the quantity increasing as your score increases. # Royal Jelly can also spawn in fields, but the probability is extremely low. # Completely growing a sprout will produce Royal Jelly tokens. # From the sparkles made by the faces that can appear on certain objects or by fireflies. # Finishing the Stick Bug Challenge or drops from Stick Nymphs during it. # As a drop from Festive Gifts. # A reward from Memory Match. # As a drop from Wind Shrine. # When opening up the Colorful Present. # Through a Cub Buddy gift. Locations Arranged roughly in order of '''minimum' bees/items required. Not all possible methods are listed here. For example, almost any place that can be reached using the Yellow Cannon plus the parachute can also be reached using the Blue or Red Cannon plus the glider.'' * No Bees are required. *# On the tallest mushroom in the Mushroom Field. (Parkour starting at the mushroom at the front left corner of the field. Alternatively, parachute down from a suitable high spot.) *# Above the awning inside the Noob Shop (Parkour starting behind the Honey Dispenser.) *# On top of the Ticket Tent. * 5 bees are required. *# On a bamboo shoot in the Bamboo Field. (Parkour starting between the Bamboo Field and the Spider Field. Alternatively, parachute/glide down from a suitable high spot.) *# In the blue ramp near the Bamboo Field. (Enter the tunnel either by walking along the ledge toward Blue HQ or dropping down into the area between Blue HQ's roof and Science Bear's mountain. Alternatively, jump up from the Bamboo Field using enhanced jumping ability.) * Enhanced jumping abilityThe Propeller Hat, Bear Morph, and boots increase your ability to jump. Increased Haste can also help. OR the Parachute/Glider are required. *# On a hill behind Brown Bear. (If you can, just jump up from in front of Brown Bear; otherwise, parachute/glide down from a suitable higher place, such as the roof of Blue HQ.) * 4 blue bee types discovered are required. *# Upstairs inside Blue HQ. * 10 bees are required. *# In a maze behind the bear in the Pro Shop. *# In the parkour between the Stump Field and the Pineapple Patch . * Parachute/Glider plus 12 bee types and 10 bees are required. *# On the big dandelion in the Dandelion Field. (Use the Yellow Cannon and then the parachute/glide. Alternatively, if you have 15 bees but not 12 types, parachute from in front of Lion Bee Gate.) *# On top of the Noob Shop, near the wall next to the Clover Field. (Yellow cannon and parachute/glider) * 15 bees are required. *# On a small ledge above the Rose Field (Go around the back of the Badge Bearer's Guild and jump down). *# Behind a pumpkin in the corner of the Pumpkin Patch. * 15 bees plus 4 red bee types OR enhanced jumping ability are required. *# On a hill next to the Red HQ. (Go inside Red HQ, then go up the ladder. OR, if you can jump high enough, jump from the Sunflower Field to the Red HQ entrance, then jump up to the top of the white picket fence on the left, and from there it's just a small hop to the jelly.) * 15 bees plus Parachute/Glider are required. *# On top of a tree in the Pine Tree Field. (Using the parachute/glider, parkour along the white cliffs starting near the Polar Bear. This one is much, much easier with the Red Cannon and parachute/glider, though, so don't waste too much time falling off cliffs.) *# At the end of a dark tunnel above the Pro Shop - it's the one you can tantalizingly see, but not reach when you're doing the parkour for the pine tree one. (Parachute down and around from the ramp to the Lion Bee Gate. Make sure to start by jumping up, and make as small a circle as possible onto the roof of the shop. Alternatively, if you have 25 bees, just walk off the edge of the Mountain Top Field.) * 25 bee types are required. *# On top of the Mountain Top Shop. (Launch yourself from the Red Cannon, then try to land on the top of the shop. Also, it’s much easier if you use a parachute.) Behind the Onett statue/NPC on top of the sixth beehive. (Launch yourself from the Red Cannon, then deploy the parachute once you're high enough up to curve back around to the top of the hive. Alternatively, you may be able to reach this one with the other cannons + Parachute + perseverance, or jump from the top of the Puppy Bee on the ticket tent with enough speed and jump power.) * Need 30 bees plus at night. *# On top of the 30 bee area in the front of Bubble Bee Man (Parkour starting at the right of the big platform from the entrance where Onett and the lid are on there.) Royal Jelly Variants Besides its normal form, there are other variants of Royal Jelly that have different effects on the bee it is applied to. * Event Bee Jelly - Royal Jelly specific to a single Event bee that is kept permanently ** Bear Bee Jelly (Obtained after hatching a Bear Bee Egg; it will turn any bee into a Bear Bee, provided the hive does not already contain a Bear Bee) ** Photon Bee Jelly (Obtained after hatching a Photon Bee Egg; it will turn any bee into a Photon Bee, provided the hive does not already contain a Photon Bee) ** Tabby Bee Jelly (Obtained after hatching a Tabby Bee Egg; it will turn any bee into a Tabby Bee, provided the hive does not already contain a Tabby Bee) ** Gummy Bee Jelly (Obtained after hatching a Gummy Bee Egg; it will turn any bee into a Gummy Bee, provided the hive does not already contain a Gummy Bee) ** Cobalt Bee Jelly (Obtained after hatching a Cobalt Bee Egg; it will turn any bee into a Cobalt Bee, provided the hive does not already contain a Cobalt Bee) ** Crimson Bee Jelly (Obtained after hatching a Crimson Bee Egg; it will turn any bee into a Crimson Bee, provided the hive does not already contain a Crimson Bee) ** Puppy Bee Jelly (Obtained after hatching a Puppy Bee Egg; it will turn any bee into a Puppy Bee, provided the hive does not already contain a Puppy Bee) ** Vicious Bee Jelly (Obtained after hatching a Vicious Bee Egg; it will turn any bee into a Vicious Bee, provided the hive does not already contain a Vicious Bee) ** Festive Bee Jelly (Obtained after hatching a Festive Bee Egg; it will turn any bee into a Festive Bee, provided the hive does not already contain a Festive Bee) ** Windy Bee Jelly (Obtained after hatching a Windy Bee Egg; it will turn any bee into a Windy Bee, provided the hive does not already contain a Windy Bee) * Other Bee Jelly - Royal Jelly specific to a single non-Event bee that is single-use. Primarily obtained from limited-time codes. ** Exhausted Bee Jelly (Obtained from the codes OnettJelly and CantSleep Expired it will turn any bee into an Exhausted Bee) ** Basic Bee Jelly (Obtained from the code DontUseThisJelly Expired; it will turn any bee into a Basic Bee) ** Rad Bee Jelly (Obtained from the code Nonchalant Expired; it will turn any bee into a Rad Bee) ** Looker Bee Jelly (Obtained from the code ThoseEyes Expired; it will turn any bee into a Looker Bee) ** Commander Bee Jelly (Obtained from the code Keen4 Expired; it will turn any bee into a Commander Bee) ** Rascal Bee Jelly (Obtained from the code MischiefMaker Expired; it will turn any bee into a Rascal Bee) ** Hasty Bee Jelly (Obtained from receiving Bee Bear's Beesmas Blitz quest and from the code HasteHelper Expired; it will turn any bee into a Hasty Bee) ** Shocked Bee Jelly (Obtained from the code SecretProfileCode ''valid; it will turn any bee into a Shocked Bee) ** Rage Bee Jelly (Obtained from giving a Present to Panda Bear; it will turn any bee into a Rage Bee) ** Bumble Bee Jelly (Obtained from completing B.B.M Mission Quest from Bubble Bee Man in the 30 Bee Area and from the code ''BeeDay2019 Expired; it will turn any bee into a Bumble Bee) ** Bubble Bee Jelly (Obtained from completing B.B.M Mission Quest from Bubble Bee Man in the 30 Bee Area; it will turn any bee into a Bubble Bee) ** Demo Bee Jelly (Obtained from the code Poke Expired; it will turn any bee into a Demo Bee) ** Music Bee Jelly (Obtained through the Funky Present; it will turn any bee into a Music Bee) * Star Jelly (it will randomly turn any bee into a gifted bee with the same rarity chances as normal Royal Jelly) ** Can be crafted using the Blender (100 Royal Jellies, 3 Glitter) ** One on top of blender at Badge Bearer's Guild and one behind the big hive at the Ace Badge Area. ** Obtained from Robux packs. ** A guaranteed drop from Stump Snail and Coconut Crab. ** A chance of being a drop from Tunnel Bear, King Beetle, and Werewolf. ** There is a chance to get a Star Jelly for doing Brown Bear's quests or Black Bear's repeatable quests. ** There is a chance to get a Star Jelly from the Clover Field and leaves. ** There is a chance to get a Star Jelly from Festive Gift. ** There is a chance to get a Star Jelly from shooing fireflies. ** If your score is 10M+ in the Stick Bug Challenge, you are guaranteed at least 1 Star Jelly. The higher your score, the more you get. ** Obtained from Rare, Epic, Legendary, Supreme, and Moon sprouts. ** Every 10 quests from the Honey Bee (NPC) rewards a Star Jelly. ** Obtained by finishing Science Bear's Beesperanto and Epistemological Endeavor quests. ** Obtained by finishing the 25th quest from Gifted Bucko Bee or Gifted Riley Bee. ** A reward from Mega, Night, and Extreme Memory Match. ** A token near Gummy Bear in Gummy Bear's Lair. ** Behind the glass wall in the Blue Maze that is accessed by going through the wall behind the Petal Shop. ** Obtained by finishing all of the Black Bear quests. ** A slim chance of obtaining through a Cub Buddy gift. Chances Common Bees (Basic Bee) - 0% Rare Bees (Hasty, Rad, Stubborn, Bumble, Rascal, Cool, Bomber, Brave, and Looker Bees) - 70% Epic Bees (Bubble, Frosty, Rage, Bucko, Riley, Commander, Demo, Fire, Honey, and Shocked Bees) - 27% Legendary Bees (Diamond, Carpenter, Baby, Shy, Ninja, Demon, Lion, and Music Bees) - 3% Mythic Bees (Vector, Spicy, and Tadpole Bees) - 0.004% Event Bees (Bear, Cobalt, Crimson, Gummy, Vicious, Tabby, Puppy, Photon, Festive, and Windy Bees) - 0% Gifted Bees (Any of these bees except Event and Basic Bees, but gifted) - 1/250 chance (0.4%) Other uses of Royal Jelly *10 Royal Jellies each are required for crafting Blue Extract, Red Extract, Oil, Enzymes, or Glue (Not just Royal Jelly is required, other ingredients are required as well depending on the crafting item). *100 Royal Jellies (and 3 Glitter) are required for crafting a Star Jelly. *Its Star Jelly variant is used to craft the Petal Wand and the Petal Belt. Gallery File:What is Royal Jelly?|What is Royal Jelly? File:47F228DA-1107-43AE-9FC9-908FC5A02ABA.jpeg|Royal Jelly from Ant Challenge. File:StarJelly.png|Star Jelly icon. Diamond Shell Amulet.png|Star jelly from stump snail. 4B44DD26-9B8F-466A-ABFA-3B3C81D3AEF5.jpeg|Receiving a Star Jelly from Brown Bear. Screenshot_20190518-164658_kindlephoto-107639839.png|Royal Jelly from leaves in the Clover Field. Royal Jelly from floor.png|Getting Royal Jelly by collecting pollen from a flower. fraaaaaa.png|Shocked Bee Jelly. hasssssssssty.png|Hasty Bee Jelly. Rage Bee Jelly.png|Rage Bee Jelly. bbjelly.png|Bumble Bee Jelly. Notes :2. Event Bee jellies have infinite uses: as long as the hive does not already have that bee, you can use the jelly. :3. Sun Bear gave a hint about the Royal Jelly on top of the Ticket Tent in his dialogue. :4. When you’re swapping any Bee with royal jelly, the number of exclamation marks after bee's name will be the same as bee tier. :Rare = 1 exclamation mark (!), Epic = 2 exclamation marks (!!), Legendary/Event = 3 exclamation marks (!!!) and Mythic = 4 exclamation marks (!!!!). :5. Using a specific jelly on said bee (eg. using a Bubble Bee Jelly on a Bubble Bee) will not use the jelly, and no transformation pop-up will appear. Category:Items Category:Consumables